Thank You, Baby
by SophieWeez
Summary: AU: Ashley Benson and Shay Mitchell. Femslash. (Please note rated M! Contains sexual activities) Using her cute ways, Ashley builds up the best weekend in a lifetime to show Shay how much she loves her after Shay shows her love for Ashley. In which Shay is completely and utterly shocked by the efforts Ashley goes to, to show her this... Completely romantic ways, with a hint of sex!


**Hi Guys. **

**Just a little one shot on Ashley Benson and Shay Mitchell. (Femslash as people call them) Shayley! **

**I don't obviously own the girls and their names etc. This is completely AU to Pretty Little Liars, just using the actresses to create a good one shot. My own storyline. Lots of Love. **

* * *

Shay finished up her last scene for the day and walked towards the dressing rooms. She and Ashley had theirs right opposite each other. She approached Ashley's and knocked on the door, wondering if she was in there. No answer. She twisted the door handle and it swung open, revealing a sleeping blonde on the sofa. Shay snapped a picture of her best friend and then quietly began closing the door.

A- Shay I'm gunna get you back for that one…

S- You're awake?

A- Mm… I heard you knock baby…

S- Sorry Benzo. You wanna come back to mine? I'm all finished.

A- Sure. Have you gotta work tomorrow?

S- Yeah, early scene, like 8am call time.

A- Same. Can I sleep? I can leave my car then.

S- Yeah sure. I did some washing the other night, you got tons of clothes at mine.

A- I always wonder where they are. Solves that one.

She grabbed her sunglasses and handbag, checked she had everything then left the room with Shay in tow. The two of

them said bye to any cast mates on the way to the car park, getting into the car and Shay driving them back to hers.

A- I'm thinking, Chinese, one glass of wine each then movie in bed. Oh and of course some ButtahBenzo snuggles.

S- Sure thing baby girl.

Shay led down on the sofa as soon as they entered her large house and once Ashley had closed the front door, she straddled Shay's back, massaging her.

S- Mmm…

A- Take your top off.

Shay peeled her top off and Ashley looked round the room, spotting the massage oil next to the sofa they were on. She led against Shay's bare back, accidently grinding herself against Shay's lower back and ass to reach the oil. She sat back up and giggled slightly.

S- What?

Shay's question came out huskily and Ashley raised an eyebrow to her back, wondering why.

A- You got no bra on. Dirty girl.

S- I left it at work. I didn't wear it for my last outfit…

A- Fair enough.

She trickled the cold oil down the line where Shay's spine was and received a moan about it being cold. She giggled slightly and used her thumbs to gently massage the oil into her lower back. She continued with different methods of massaging and decided just before she finished to take a little longer, enjoying having Shay under her. She was sure by now though that Shay could feel how wound up she'd got Ashley with her moans and groans. She put the oil on her shoulder blades of Shay's back and used her hands to rub it in, letting her hand slip to the side of Shay's left breast. She purposely trickled a tiny amount of oil down the side of her breast and Ashley ground herself against Shay's lower back, not knowing if she could take it anymore.

S- Mm… Ash… Baby don't stop…

A- Stop what honey…?

S- Grinding…

Shay lifted her top body by an inch and Ashley's hand took the opportunity to move and cup Shay's left breast fully, pinching her nipple.

S- Aah fuck…

A- Did you like that…?

S- Yeah… I wanna kiss you…

Ashley let go of Shay and pushed her body up, letting Shay twist under her. Shay pulled Ashley back onto her and placed her hands of the blonde's tiny waist, moving them up her shirt and whipping it off before removing her bra. Ashley giggled and Shay pinched her nipple in return, sending Ashley crazy.

A- Kiss me already…

Shay pulled her body down on top of her and kissed her gently but with passion. They pulled away to breath and Ashley giggled.

A- I've been waiting to do that since forever.

S- Me too. I need to get those leggings and panties off you, you need some help by the feel of things…

A- Please do baby… Your hands might be helpful…

Shay pulled her leggings down to reveal something shocking to her.

S- No panties?! Kinky girl…

A- Easier for my best friend, my girl, to pleasure me…

S- Sit on my face… You'll enjoy it I promise.

A- Fuck, you just turned me on more…

She moved her hips and Shay put her knees up, letting Ashley lean against them and place her pelvis over Shay's wanting mouth. Shay rubbed Ashley's ass and kissed her before using her tongue to give Ashley the best orgasm she'd ever experienced. Ashley moved until she was laying next to Shay, peering down to see her still half dressed.

A- How come you were allowed to have me get butt naked then pleasure me whilst you still had your pants and panties on young lady?

S- I was lusting over you too much, I didn't even notice.

She smiled at Ashley seductively, her eyes darkening.

S- You could always… Remove them?

A- I might just do that… But the thought of making you wait is much better.

S- No! Ashley, no…

Shay put on her best puppy dog eyes and pouted, only to receive a loving kiss.

A- I love you…

S- I love you too Ash…

A- You do?

S- Would I ask you to sit on my face if I didn't?

A- Fair point… You can sit on mine some other time.

* * *

The girls hid their relationship for the first few weeks and were secretly dating. During work, they'd act normal, as they did before they confessed their love and showed their love for one another. Nobody suspected anything.

Troian- Ash, Shay has text you.

A- She has? What does it say?

T- Um… "When are you returning the favor? Don't keep me waiting much longer. Love " What favor?

A- Fancy replying for me?

T- Um sure, what am I putting?

A- Just put "Don't worry, I have something good planned. Love you " You don't need to know what it was.

She smiled coyly and Troian registered the look and thought about how the two had been very cheerful and secretive at the moment. Ashley finished getting her makeup done and the artist left her dressing room. She turned in the chair and looked at Troian.

A- What now?

T- You two are dating. She's fucked you. And I'm right.

A- I fucking hate how you can do that… Promise you won't tell?

T- Of course I won't. I also can tell that you have nothing planned what so ever to return the good fucking she gave you.

A- Help me?

T- Of course.

* * *

Ashley and Troian had spent the next two days organizing the big, romantic evening in which Ashley planned to return the love to Shay. She'd booked Shay's favourite restaurant in Canada and her favourite hotel there too, asking for the most expensive suite along with champagne and the whole works. She'd talked with her director Marlene and had been given permission to borrow her private jet and pilot to fly them there on Friday night and back Sunday afternoon. She'd also taken liberty in asking for Lucy's help on finding the perfect ring for her, knowing she was taking the right step.

That Friday evening, Ashley pulled up outside Shay's, parking in the driveway. Shay thought they'd be spending the night in together. Considering it was a warm summer's evening, Ashley left her mini suitcase outside, hidden from Shay. She entered the house and shook her head when she saw Shay asleep on the sofa. She took the chance to go into her room and locate her little suitcase, packing everything Shay would need, including makeup, accessories and a gorgeous dress she'd won an award in last year. She put the case with hers outside and gently shook Shay awake, showering her in kisses.

A- Hi baby girl… You sleep good?

S- Mm… Yeah.

A- Good, now you gotta get up, put something a little more appropriate on because we are going out to eat, taxi is gunna be here in fifteen minutes.

S- Fuck! Ash, thanks for the warning babe, I can't get ready in fifteen minutes.

A- I picked a shirt and skirt out for you and your cute pumps. Your makeup looks perfect. Now go baby.

* * *

Ashley failed to mention that the taxi, fully loaded with their secret luggage that Shay had no idea about, was in fact a full on, stretched black Audi A5 limo. She kissed Ashley softly and said thanks once they were inside, blissfully unaware of what was to come.

Half an hour later they pulled up at the jet stretch where they'd be taking off for Toronto, Canada. Once excitedly on the plane, Ashley asked the pilot not to let loose where they were heading for, so he didn't spoil the surprise. She ignored the pleas that Shay gave her to know what was going on and where they were going, knowing she was going to make Shay see just what she'd fallen in love with.

* * *

A 4 hour flight later, the two lovers arrived in Toronto. Shay knew as soon as they flew over the city where they were and she beamed at Ashley, kissing her softly and thanking her again. The limo waiting at the airport took them straight to the hotel where they'd spend their first night in the suite. Ashley giggled at how excited Shay was when the door was opened and the hotel was revealed.

S- No! You didn't?! This must have cost you a fortune baby.

A- Anything is worth it for you baby girl. Come on, we need to get some sleep, don't think we are doing anything tonight, I'm too tired gorgeous girl.

S- Me too, I wasn't expecting anything baby girl…

The person in the elevator rode them to the private suite and told them the code to get the elevator to take them there. He let them in and told them he would return with their cases. Shay once again, kissed Ashley softly on the lips and thanked her for the trouble she'd gone to.

* * *

A- Baby you gotta get ready now. I have one more place to take you then we are coming back here. We fly home tomorrow, noon.

S- Did you pack a nice dress or anything?

A- Yeah. I've put it all neatly on the bed. I'm getting ready in the spare room. Love you.

S- Love you too.

Once ready, the girls complemented each other and rode the elevator to the reception and front of the hotel. The chauffeur called for them, telling them their transport awaited. Once inside the limo, the girls smiled at each other and held hands, looking out at the views of the city of Toronto as they drove by. The ten minute drive located them outside Shay's favourite restaurant, "_Ella Bella_". It was a small but pricy Italian restaurant that she'd fallen in love with when she was younger. Shay smiled softly at Ashley and kissed her, thanking her again.

* * *

Ashley got on one knee if front of Shay and giggled at the gasp she got from her girlfriend. She told the waitress to hit record on her phone and began her speech.

A- I have loved you from the moment we met at the auditions for Pretty Little Liars. I loved you from that point and I will love you forever, into the many afterlives we go through after this life. Please baby… Will you, Shannon Ashley Mitchell, do me the honor of marrying me?

S- Come here you dopey thing, of course I will… Yes.

She kissed Ashley passionately this time and thanked her as she slipped the ring on Shay's finger. She scrunched her nose up and giggled at Ashley, admiring it. The waitress handed Ashley her phone and she tweeted the video saying, _"It's official guys, meet my beautiful Finance. She might be a familiar face to a few. I love you Shannon Ashley "_

S- I love you…

A- I love you too baby…

* * *

Ashley carried Shay to the bedroom and removed her dress before moving on to her own. They were caught in a heated moment of passion and Shay didn't realize until after the mind blowing orgasm that she'd received, that Ashley had just returned the favor. She kissed her softly and sleepily, thanking her.

The next day when they returned to reality, Shay turned round to her and kissed her softly and sweetly.

S- Thank you baby. This weekend was the best weekend of my life.

Ashley simply smiled and pecked her lips.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review, let me know if you enjoyed it. I've written loads of stories, this was just a short one to test if people like my ideas. Let me know if you'd like me to put more up - not for this one though. Just a one shot I'm afraid.**


End file.
